


Billy vs Mimicry

by garylovesjohn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Come Vomiting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Ero Guro, Forced Orgasm, Himbo, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Teratophilia, leeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Billy has an unfortunate encounter with a sneaky monster.
Relationships: Billy Coen/Mimicry Marcus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Billy vs Mimicry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzhiDahaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhiDahaka/gifts).



> From 2018.

Separated from Rebecca for the past hour, Billy explored the bleak corridors of the secret lab all alone. The place was surprisingly more peaceful than the research centre they had previously been trapped in, but he knew he had to remain on his guard. His partner had yet to signal anything though, so he had a good feeling they would soon be out of trouble.

Having scouted the lower level, only to find most of the doors were locked, he knew he needed to wait until Rebecca could somehow send him the keys she might find on the second floor. He had to give it to Umbrella, they would always come up with great, if convoluted, ways to protect their secrets. Although, the idea to disguise a laboratory as a chapel was rather questionable, he thought. He simply didn't appreciate the less than subtle irony that the Corporation was literally playing God.

However, Billy had to give credit where credit was due, such gaudy scenery was quite lovely. The facility and lab were both decorated with immense murals, marble statues, art déco lamps, and priceless works of art. He travelled extensively in his life, and never before had he seen such incredible displays. There were museums with less exhibits than this place.

As he grew bored of waiting on Rebecca to show signs of life. He gave her a call on the radio, only to be told that she was handling the situation, turning all the rooms inside out in order to find either a keyring or a magnetic card, and to just be more patient.

Billy let out a long sigh as he rolled his eyes. Why, out of all people, did he have to be stuck with the rookie of the team?

He decided to just walk around and look at the framed paintings on the nearby walls. Surely those pieces were invaluable. Such a shame they would forever be left here to rot in a decrepit building infested with zombies. His gaze was lost in the adept brush strokes and the various shades of colour used.

Distracted by the details in the artworks, too late did he notice a slimy, shambling Doctor Marcus inching towards him at the turn of the corridor. Or rather, an imitation, created by a myriad of infected leeches amalgamated together in an attempt to trick their prey. They had crawled their way from underneath one of the locked doors, leaving a wet trail behind them.

Barely had Billy turned around, intrigued by the dark shape wriggling in the corner of his eye, that the monster whipped at him with its elastic arms. His gun was instantly knocked out of his hand and slid far away on the floor in a twirl. Not missing a beat, with adrenaline coursing through his veins, he punched the creature's deformed head, and its body became even more warped after the impact. Its features turned into non-human grotesqueries and squelched as the legion of leeches reorganized themselves. Now he bitterly regretted not to have brought those Molotovs with him. He knew very well these things were difficult to get rid of and, most of all, were extremely dangerous when confronted with anything other than fire.

Swiftly, the creature's slimy arms wrapped themselves tightly around his muscular body, nearly choking him. He struggled in vain, but the more he moved, the more the monster squeezed him, to the point where he feared his bones would break. He couldn't reach his radio to call for help. Anyway, he doubted Rebecca could even get to this floor in time. The place was immense and labyrinthine. He would have to find a way out of the viscous abomination's grasp all by himself.

The pair then fell on the floor as Billy could barely move anymore. The Mimicry's tentacles wriggled underneath his wifebeater, caressing his feverish skin with their cold wetness, making him shiver. They soon found their way down his jeans, and an irate hiss passed his clenched teeth. It was absolutely revolting and unnatural. He tried crawling away from underneath the limp, soggy mass of leeches weighing down on him, but for all his efforts, the creature was just dragged along with him. His advance was stalled, for he was laying helplessly into a puddle of goop, making the marble floor far too slippery. He doubted he could even get up now.

As he felt the flailing, deformed limbs prod between his legs, what little remained of his strength suddenly abandoned him as he froze in panic.

"Get off of me!" he screamed, nearly choking on the disgusting slime dripping on his face.

A tentacle quickly found its way inside of him and he winced in pain. It felt even colder now. Its irregular shape and strong convulsions gave him sensations he had not experienced before and hoped to never feel again. Shameful sounds he had never even dared making escaped his trembling lips as the Mimicry delved deeper within. More and more limbs sprouted from its formless figure and seemingly fought to enter him as others wrapped around his virility and squeezed almost painfully. The smaller tip of one of the appendages toyed with his urethra, squirming its way inside of his member. It seemed that this monster's sole goal was to invade him by any means necessary. His entire body was assaulted by countless slimy, sticky feelers. His bottom was gradually stretched as he was penetrated over and over by this pulsating, algid conglomerate.

The creature no longer looked like anything. It was reduced to a squirming mass of tentacles churning to and fro. The two that used to be arms still coiled around his bulky chest, so tightly he could hardly breathe. The ones inside of him, he could not tell how many there were, felt like they were exploring the deepest confines of his digestive track. He could glimpse his toned abdomen distending with every move of the monster within his body. The one inside his erection descended further and further, it was both blissful and agonizing. Its low temperature covered his sweaty skin with goosebumps.

Whenever he tried to break free, the Mimicry would restrain him further. It tightened around his exposed neck and delved into his mouth. Billy gagged as he felt the cold lump go down his throat. The tentacle was too large for him to be able to bite down, and he feared that he would choke on it even if he did manage to chew through it.

After a while, and numerous unsuccessful attempts at regaining his freedom, he began to believe that his only hope was to wait until the monster had grown tired of him. He wondered how long it would be. Every minute already felt like hours. His teeth grit slightly around the intrusion in his mouth, his body tense and hard like iron. He tried to concentrate in order to figure out how to stop this torture. An idea then crossed his racing mind. Maybe this horrid creature was like quicksand. If he could relax, he might slip through its deadly coils. He took a deep, exasperated breath through his nose, yet he couldn't ease up and just let it happen. Still, he did his best, focusing his will to escape. If only he could reach his gun to shoot that thing, it would be a small victory in itself. He closed his eyes and mentally talked to himself, but it was impossible to forget what was currently happening.

However, after several minutes of remaining as calm and motionless as humanly possible in such a terrible situation, Billy was finally able to free one of his arms from the monster's choking embrace with the help of the viscous slime it was constantly secreting. That was his chance. He pulled the intrusion out of his sore throat, and then repeatedly punched, scratched, and pulled at its flailing limbs, hoping for a result. He had a hard time grabbing a hold of its slippery hide, but he did manage to remove some of the leeches, thus a number of its tentacles began to fall apart. Some of the parasites began crawling over him and he squashed them as best as he could under his fist. Now, if he could just destroy the arms holding onto him, he would be free.

Suddenly, the Mimicry began moving more and more erratically. Its trusts increased in violence as it squirmed wildly inside of him. Billy lost his breath due to the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure, and was left powerless for a long moment as a strong, unexpected orgasm tore through his body and set his already raw nerves ablaze. The monster trashed around, releasing its grasp, whipping around with its limbs, as it began to inflate grossly.

Billy screamed and panted as the cold tentacles inside of his gut grew to a disproportionate size. The monster became unstable rapidly. Leeches bubbled and melted into thick sludge. Without warning, the abomination burst into an incredible explosion of fluids and fleshy bits. He felt his stomach filling up as the squirming appendages disintegrated within him. He knew he was going to be sick, but at least the pain had finally subsided. Plenty of the Mimicry's ooze poured out of his mouth and nose as he coughed and gurgled, nearly choking on it.

He lay on the floor, shaking and heaving, still too weak to move. Lukewarm goop poured out of his abused rear with every tremor of his sore body. He was exhausted and felt entirely repugnant. He needed to gather his strength and leave so no more creatures might find him, as well as having to come up with a way of cleaning himself. He definitely wasn't going to say a word to Rebecca about this.


End file.
